1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications; and more particularly to operations supported by a wireless terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Wireless terminals were originally used to service only voice communications. However, wireless terminals now service data communications as well. It is now common to use wireless terminals to send and receive email, send and receive short messages, and to access the Internet. Due to their compactness and agility, wireless terminals should serve additional purposes as well. Such additional purposes would extend the communicative abilities of the user to interact with other users of wireless terminals. For example, wireless terminals do not currently facilitate commerce amongst the users of the wireless terminals as they could. Further, wireless terminals do not currently facilitate personal interaction such as group joining, courting, and other personal interactive activities. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless terminal that services these types of operations as well.